His Smile
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: Elizabeth wishes to see Ciel smile again. /ONESHOT/


**Word Count:** 908

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji, okay.

**Author's Note:** My first Kuroshitsuji fic! Ugh, I suck at these. I ABUSED THE WORD 'SMILE' ON THIS ONE. Beware.

10.07.13 - Edited for grammar purposes. Oh, and I added some stuff, too. But just a few.

* * *

**His Smile**

* * *

When we were younger, Ciel had always had a smile on his face. He looked happy every time I saw him. His smile was like the sun; it was simply shining. It seemed to have an affect on others. Whenever he was happy, everyone around him would be too. Of course, that included me.

But ever since that incident, the Ciel I knew never came back. He had lost his smile and his happiness. And that's when I thought I'd help bring back his smile and make him happy. It was the one thing I wanted to accomplish ever since then.

Whenever a special occasion would come, I tried my best to look for the best present to give Ciel—hoping that it would somehow make him happy and smile. But no matter what I do, I always fail to bring him happiness.

The last time I saw him looking happy was when uncle and auntie were still alive and well. But no matter what anyone does, they won't come back. It's a sad fact, but it's for sure.

* * *

I came to visit him one day. But once I entered the mansion's front door, the first thing I heard was, "Young master has been locked up in his room since this morning."

Since Sebastian was the one who said it, it must have been true. I wondered what could have been the problem. Perhaps he was sick? Then again, if he was, he would allow at least Sebastian to come in.

I got worried and ran up to his room. When I turned the knob, it was as Sebastian had said—locked.

"Ciel? Ciel, please open up! Let me in," I called out while knocking on his door, getting concerned.

I heard a groan come from inside. It seemed annoyed, so I backed away from the door. I kept my hands near myself. Inside me, I felt scared.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lizzie!"

I heard him standing up. And I could hear his footsteps closing in. He opened the door, revealing only a part of his face. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

His voice was trembling. It seemed as if he had just woke up from a terrible dream.

I moved closer towards him. "Is there something wrong, Ciel? Sebastian said you locked yourself in your room."

He opened the door fully, and allowed me to come inside. I didn't look like it, but I was extremely happy.

After closing the door, he climbed back on his bed. And I sat on a chair beside him. As I settled down, I touched his forehead.

Ciel crossed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" he said, feeling irritated. I smiled at him. "Good! Your temperature's normal. So you're not sick."

I felt relieved.

"Then," I started to say. "What's wrong? You seem down."

He shifted positions, in a way that I couldn't see his face. "It's nothing, really."

My smile wasn't like his. No matter how much I smiled at him, it didn't take any affect. His expression stayed the way it was. When I don't see him smiling, I always feel like he's hurt. I want him to be happy. That's why I want to see his smile again.

"I had a dream," he suddenly said.

I felt uneasy, but asked him anyway, "What was it about?"

He sat up on his bed and fell quiet for a little while. Then his mouth opened. "Mom and dad were…"

At that moment, I could feel like he was about to cry. Of course, since it was Ciel, he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. I felt awful, so I sat at the side of his bed, smiled at him, and held his hand tightly. "It's going to be okay, Ciel!" I said, "I'll be here for you!"

I hoped to see his smile. But even after waiting, it never appeared. I frowned. It made me feel terrible.

When he noticed the look on my face, he placed his hand on top of mine, and asked, "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

Even though it didn't show on his face, I could feel that he was concerned. That simple feeling turned my frown upside down. "I feel a lot better now!" I said.

He chuckled. I felt happy. It's been a long time since I last heard his laugh. Just the sound of it makes me really glad.

"Ne, Ciel! Why don't you smile for me?" I asked happily.

I try so hard to make him smile just by doing things for him. But I've never actually asked him to smile for me. I felt like it was strange, but it was worth a try.

He then replied, "You're someone I would do anything for."

I felt surprised._ I was… someone he would do anything for._ After hearing what he said, I felt overjoyed. I looked at him again and smiled. Ciel really was unpredictable. You never know what he would say or do next.

That's when I noticed… that a slight smile was slowly forming on his face.

I beamed. "You're smiling!"

After seeing my reaction, he chuckled. This was the Ciel I knew—the Ciel who knew how to smile and laugh. It was the same Ciel of that time—a boy who was carefree and just enjoying life.

I'll hope for the day that he'll be able to smile freely. That day when we'll be able to smile together.


End file.
